1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam carpet and upholstery cleaning machine wherein the number and size of the parts have been reduced and wherein many of the parts serve several purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A steam cleaning machine for carpets typically includes a clean water tank and a recovery tank. A clean water hose joins the clean water tank to a pump and spray nozzle and a vacuum hose extends from a vacuum nozzle to the recovery tank. Water is pumped from the clean water tank and supplied to the spray nozzle and a large blower on the recovery tank generates suction whereby water sprayed onto the carpet is drawn through the vacuum nozzle and vacuum hose into the recovery tank. A brush for scrubbing the carpet may also be provided.
In older steam cleaners, the clean water tank and recovery tank were mounted on a first carriage and the spray nozzle and vacuum nozzle were mounted on a second carriage. More recently, carpet steam cleaners have mounted the spray nozzle and vacuum nozzle on the same carriage as the clean water tank and recovery tank. Such all-in-one machines are less bulky and cumbersome to transport and use, one such machine being sold by Rug Doctor, L. P. under the trademark EZ-1.
The EZ-1 has been redesigned, reducing the number and size of the parts and making them serve multiple purposes. The resulting machine has 40-50% fewer parts and is less expensive to manufacture because of materials reduction and because it is easier to assemble. The resulting machine is small, compact, well balanced and light weight, yet has better recovery efficiency than the older model. In addition, the equipment is as maneuverable as the wand on the much earlier two-piece steam cleaners, an advantage they had over all-in-one cleaners up until now, in its ability to get under and around furniture without rearranging and disrupting the setting, allowing the operator to concentrate on the task of cleaning the carpet.
The focus of this application regards a number of features that have been molded into a clean water tank, reducing the height of the machine and improving its balance. More particularly, on the bottom of the clean water tank is mounted an axle for the wheels, a vacuum nozzle and a pan upon which is mounted a spray nozzle, water pump and vibrating brush assembly. On top of the clean water tank is mounted a main support housing for a vacuum motor and a recovery tank.